


Colder Weather

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Addiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Probably going to suck. Song fic.... "Colder Weather" By Zac Brown Band





	

(Crowley's POV)

Getting up out of the bed Crowley looked back at the sleeping woman in the bed. Pulling on his pants he started buttoning up his shirt. Once he was fully dressed he pulled the covers up over her bare shoulders. Staring don at her he felt a pull at his heart. How he wanted nothing more than to stay cuddled up in the bed with her but feeling the growing need he sighed. Walking out into the snow he made his way to his car. Normally he would just snap his fingers and appear

where he wanted but tonight he wanted the time to think.

 

(Reader's POV)

Hearing the door close you opened your eyes to see the bed empty beside you. Running your hand over where his heat still warmed the mattress you felt a tear roll down your cheek. Staring out the window you heard as his vehicle turned on. You held your breath when it didn't pull away at first, maybe he would come back... 

 

  
_She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him_   
_Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,_   
_And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,_   
_She's answered by the tail lights_   
_Shining through the window pane_   


 

(Crowley's POV)

Breathing out deeply as he pulled the syringe from his vein he immediately felt the high from the human blood. Dropping the needle to the ground he looked up at the wall in front of him. There was a painting of a couple on it and it made him think of his Y/N. Grabbing the hotel phone from the table he dialed her number. At first he didn't think she was going to answer until he heard her voice on the other side. 

 

  
_He said I wanna see you again_   
_But I'm stuck in colder weather_   
_Maybe tomorrow will be better_   
_Can I call you then_   
_She said you're ramblin' man_   
_You ain't ever gonna change_   
_You gotta gypsy soul to blame_   
_And you were born for leavin'_   


  
_At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,_   
_The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',_   
_And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same 'ol light shinin',_   
_He thinks of Colorado_   
_And the girl he left behind_   


 

 

  
_He said I wanna see you again_   
_But I'm stuck in colder weather_   
_Maybe tomorrow will be better_   
_Can I call you then_   
_She said you're ramblin' man_   
_You ain't ever gonna change_   
_You gotta gypsy soul to blame_   
_And you were born for leavin'_   


_Born for leavin'_

 

(Crowley's POV)

Falling to his knees he went to inject the last of the blood he had. His hands were shaking and before he knew it he had dropped the glass to the floor making it beak and the blood start soaking into the carpet. "No! Fuck!" he screamed, running his hands up into his hair. Falling over he laid on the floor and cried. How low he had fallen. The once powerful king... "I just want to be loved." He sobbed to himself. Pulling out his phone he swallowed hard as he dialed the only person he knew could help him. It wasn't long before the ringing stopped... "Squirrel.... I need help..."

 

  
_Well it's a winding road_   
_When your in the lost and found_   
_You're a lover I'm a runner_   
_We go 'round 'n 'round_   
_And I love you but I leave you_   
_I don't want you but I need you_   
_You know it's you who calls me back here_   


 

  
_Oh I wanna see you again_   
_But I'm stuck in colder weather_   
_Maybe tomorrow will be better_   
_Can I call you then_   
_'Cause I'm a ramblin' man_   
_I ain't ever gonna change_   
_I gotta gypsy soul_   
_And I was born for leavin' (born for leavin')_   


 

(Crowley's POV)

He sat in the dark basement of the Winchesters shaking with the need for blood. The need for that high it bung with it. It had been three days now and he had had nothing. Licking his dry lips he thought of the one thing that brought him strength to keep fighting his addiction. He had to get over this, he had to. Only then would he be able to be with you, be worthy of you. Hearing the loud creek of the shelves being moved aside he looked to see Dean walking in. Seeing the vile full of blood in his hand he took a deep breath... "Water." He would beat this.

 

  
_When I close my eyes I see you_   
_No matter where I am_   
_I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines_   
_I'm with your ghost again_   
_It's a shame about the weather_   
_I know soon we'll be together_   
_And I can't wait 'til then_   
_I can't wait 'til then_   



End file.
